Lyrical
by Dsiel
Summary: A collection of random scenes, in which the dailouge between the characters make up the lyrics to a song. Song lyrics used are from Muse, although I may branch out before this is done. Rated T for language.


Naruto&co. belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Invincible lyrics belong to Muse. I claim nothing.

"**Invincible"**

"Because someone I admire once told me: Follow through, make your dreams come true." I blinked, surprised that Naruto had a response, and that it was working; I felt stronger already. When had he become so serious? "Don't give up the fight," he added, misinterpreting the look on my face.

"You'll be alright," Kakashi-sensei said, ruffling my hair._ 'I don't let my comrades die,'_ he had said before.

"'Cause there's no one like you in the universe!" Naruto declared, cutting off my annoyed retaliation – I had spent a long time on my hair this morning. I pouted, and then laughed, but I could still feel the tears advancing. There was one person in _my_ universe who was missing… Was he even still alive? What if he never came back to Konoha?

"Don't be afraid of what your mind conceives," Kakashi-sensei said quickly, tapping me on the head with his book. Great, my fears were probably written all over my face. Wait, what? How was I ever going to let go of the fear that Sasuke might never come back? That he might even be… dead? "You should make a stand," Kakahi-sensei said, as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Stand up for what you believe!" Naruto chimed in, refocusing back on the conversation.

I started, thinking of all that I believed in. I believed in Konoha, of course. And right now, I believed in my team – we were **going** to get Sasuke back. And when we were all together again, tonight, when Sasuke would make Team Seven complete again… "And tonight, we can truly say, 'Together we're invincible'," I said, convinced. Naruto shared a grin with me.

* * *

Kabuto finished explaining the situation, stood and pushed his glasses up. "During the struggle, they will pull us down." '_Don't let your guard down,'_ he seemed to be saying. I stared at Kabuto, bored. Who did he think I was? "But please, please, let's use this chance to turn things around!" My eyes narrowed. Now he was pleading with me? How much more pathetic could Orochimaru get? It was Kabuto who spoke, I reminded myself. Either way, tonight… After tonight, there would be no pretending. I would need to start making plans to ditch the snake soon. He was beginning to look weak from my point of view. "…And tonight, we can truly say, 'Together we're invincible'."

I started. Had Kabuto been speaking that whole time? I hadn't been listening to him. I turned away from him in response, and Kabuto stared after me, smiling creepily. I would become invincible on my own…

* * *

Sasuke and I stared each other down. I was going to bring him back this time. I had failed last time, and there was no way I would fail again. Suddenly, Sasuke was gone. He had moved and I hadn't even seen him. "Do it on your own. It makes no difference to me…" He was behind me, the cheeky bastard! With all the fire in my heart, I fought him. He traded blows evenly with me; matched my passion with his fury.

"What you leave behind, what you choose to be…" I growled at him, as a warning. Sakura-chan stepped forward, her eyes on us, unsure about what to do. Sasuke and I broke apart, and I barely noticed his eyes shift before yelling a warning to Sakura.

Sasuke held Sakura and glared at me; a challenge. I nearly threw myself at him out of rage. How could he treat her like that? We were his teammates! She loved him! "And whatever they say, your soul's unbreakable," Sasuke said, coldly, holding a kunai to Sakura's throat. **No!

* * *

**

I shifted, uncomfortable in Sasuke's grip. Now was my chance to plead my case, before Naruto and Sasuke started fighting again. "During the struggle, they will pull us down," I murmured, hoping he would hear me. Sasuke's eyes flickered. Was I having any impact at all? "But-"

"Please," Sasuke murmured back to me, sarcastically.

I looked down, and Naruto was a picture of rage. I pressed on. "Please, let's use this chance to turn things around." I all but declared, raising my voice before he had a chance to say anything else. "And tonight, we can truly say, 'Together we're invincible,'" I ended, repeating the words Naruto had said to me only a few hours ago.

"Together we're invincible?" Sasuke scoffed.

* * *

"During the struggle, they will pull us down," Naruto shouted to me. I could tell he was fairly agitated. I had my former teammates exactly where I wanted them.

"Please, please…" Sakura murmured again. I reversed my kunai, to knock her out. Naruto was next.

"Let's use this chance to turn things around, and-" I cut Naruto off, throwing Sakura's unconscious form down to him. I was really getting sick of this. I turned to leave, but Naruto's voice rang out once again. "Tonight, we can truly say, 'Together we're invincible.'" That did it. Something inside of me clicked.

I turned back to face Naruto before departing. "Together we're invincible," I said, smirking. Because we were invincible, or at least we would have been. I was going to be great alone, though. I would be invincible without them, without anyone, because to do otherwise would be weak.


End file.
